ways to really annoy the deathnote characters
by the god of the new world
Summary: light shows everyone how he annoys the rest of the deathnote characters this is my first fanfiction so please rate and tell me how i did !
1. L

**Light: say It L **

**L: why should I ? **

**Light: I will give you candy……**

**L: (sigh) light does not own death note , me , or any of the characters (grabs sucker) **

**Light : good now lets continue **

**Ways to annoy L **

1) replace all his candy with sugar free substitute

2) wash his shirts with red t-shirts and say the color pink looks good on him

3) Delete all the info on the Kira case and say 'opps was that important?'

4) send L a postcard from Alaska that says ' wish you were here - kira

5)play the song I WANT CANDY every time he enters the room

6)bring L fan girls into task force headquarters when L is taking a shower

7) Program his computer to make Light X L pop up whenever he turns on the computer

8) yell 'pervert' whenever L is with you in public

9) tell him candy had been declared illegal

10) give him a Rubik's cube that has had two of the stickers switched (making it impossible to solve)

**Light: sorry this is short but I had to cut it short due to lack of ideas **

**L: why are you publishing this light …. The possibility of you being kira has risen to 79% **

**Light : uhh…. Hey L look, it's the worlds biggest sucker !**

**L:WHERE!!!!!!!!!!(looks around excitedly) **

**Light : till next time - bye (runs away fast) **

**L: light you tricked me , GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!(pursues light )**


	2. Matt

**Light: say it **

**Matt: No**

**Light: I will show Mello the picture you took of him at the Christmas party…. This is a very embarrassing photo hahahahahahahaha**

**Matt: FINE!! Light does not own matt death note or anything related to it!**

**Ways to annoy matt**

1) Replace the glass in his goggles with fun house mirror glass

2) Send him a computer virus

3) Replace his cigarettes with the candy cigarettes

4) Turn off the power whenever he is a crucial part on a console system

5) Delete all his saved games

6) put mattXmello on his computer

7) Hide all of his games in random places

8) Snap his goggles

9) Ask why he looks like he dressed himself out of the lost and found

10) Tell him mello thinks he is cute

11) Show him mattXmello

12) Follow him when he is following misa and scream 'watch doing'

**Matt: you will pay for this**

**Light: till next time ….or until these idiots catch me **

**Matt: I WILL AVENGE MY GAMES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Mello

**Light: say it **

**Mello: why should I? **

**Light: I will tell Matt about how his games got sold to pay for your very expensive chocolate . now SAY IT!**

**Mello: GRRR! Light does not own death note , me or anything else **

**Ways to annoy Mello**

1) Mistake him constantly for Misa

2) lace his chocolate with laxatives

3) give him Misa's haircut while he sleeps

4) tie him to a chair and eat all his chocolate in front of him

5) get chocolate scented room spray and spray it everywhere and laugh when he tries to find the "chocolate"

6) tell him matt has the chocolate from #5

7) replace all his clothes with dresses

8) dress up as near and steal his chocolate

9) ask him if he is a boy or a girl and when he says male pretend to go into shock

10) tell mello that the stuff they use to make chocolate has run out FOREVER

11) eat a chocolate bar in front of him and say that the one you just ate the LAST one

12) tell him that matt thinks he is a pretty girl

13) show mello the horror of YAOI (in his case Yuri XD )

**Mello: GRRRRR!!!!! now I am going to have to hurt you for taking my chocolate Light Yagami**

**Light: w..well I think we can be reasonable about this ….Till next time**

**Mello: you are SO dead Yagami !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Near

**Light: say it **

**Near: no**

**Light: I guess the fan girls are going to love this video of you I found …..lets play It and see what's on it , shall we? **

**Near: (sigh) light does not own death note , me or anything else relating to death note **

**Light: also most of these ideas were given to me by matt roxs my soxs, thanks a lot you rock!!!!!**

**Near: why doe she help you?**

**Light: because I am not a nineteen yr old who plays with toys! NOW LET THE FANFIC BEGIN!!!! **

Ways to annoy near 

1) Whenever near tries to act serious pick him up and hug him while saying "AWW HOW CUTE!!!!!!"

2) Put him up for adoption

3) Ask him how old he is repeatedly and whatever he answers call him a liar

4) Dress up like Mello and break all his toys (laugh while doing so)

5) Leave him at a daycare center

6) Dye his hair black while he sleeps and call him Ryuzaki

7) Take his white pajamas and replace them with pink ones (blame on kira)

8) Post pics of NearXMello all over his walls

9) Buy him all new toys(4) but take all the most important pieces out so they become useless

10) Give him a puzzle with random pieces missing and other pieces from puzzles mixed in

11) Refer to his action figures as dolls

**Near: why are people so mean to me ????**

**Light: its fun and easy**

**Near: did you think my fans would allow this to go unpunished ? **

**Light: what fans?**

**Near: I hate you light **

**Light: that's good near I hate you too, see you all next chapter **


End file.
